


Watching You, Watching Me

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight humiliation kink, exibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: It’s not that Jongin likes it, it’s that he can’t help it, can’t help the way it makes his skin flush red, his heart race loudly in his ears like drums, his fingers clenching tight into fists at his sides as he feels his arousal build in the pit of his belly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the humiliation (situational) square on kink_bingo. I think I failed completely though lol this is my first time writing something like this!! It’s also probably the filthiest thing I’ve ever written lol. But yes, I hope you enjoy! ;_;

Jongin notices after a few months of being together. The way Lu Han gets whenever Jongin is particularly embarrassed. At first it always seemed like Lu Han would laugh and coddle him just because Lu Han is sometimes evil and likes pushing people's buttons, even Jongin's, even though he knows Jongin hates it. But Jongin has started putting the pieces together, the little moments when Lu Han will yank him down into his lap in front of all the other members and stage whisper something inappropriate into his ear, drinking up the sight of Jongin flushing deep to his bones. Or, he'll catch Lu Han's gaze right after Jongin’s said something stupid to Chanyeol and instead of laughing like Chanyeol, he's got this intense look in his eyes that Jongin sees mostly in the bedroom.

Sometimes, like today, he slips a hand under Jongin’s shirt while they’re sitting side by side at the table, light fingers brushing along his abs, and Jongin squirms and turns red and hit his knees on the table as he rushes to get away. Lu Han always follows him, and today he catches Jongin just before he slams the door to his room shut. He pushes Jongin up against the wall, deftly reaching around him to flick the lock on the door, and then murmurs into Jongin’s ear, “You look so pretty like this,” eyes filling up bright from the deep flush that’s spread across Jongin’s face, and Lu Han’s words only makes makes him hotter.

It’s always easy, like that, to surrender to Lu Han’s warm hands and warmer lips, the hot and heaviness of his tongue as it slips into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin just follows as Lu Han leads, shedding clothing and spreading out across the bed, all naked limbs and flushed skin, and Lu Han always slowly gazes down at him like Jongin is a work of art that he needs to slowly devour. It makes Jongin embarrassed, not matter how many times they do this, and he squirms under the intensity of Lu Han’s gaze, and soon, the stretch and push and pull of his fingers as he slicks them up with lube and presses them inside. He knows exactly what Jongin likes, fluttering kisses down the slope of his thigh as he crouches between his legs and fucks him harder, and Jongin has to bite down onto his wrist to keep the groans from spilling out of his mouth.

“What if the others could see you like this?” Lu Han whispers, wisps of breath tickling against the inside of Jongin’s knee, “all spread open from my fingers? All flushed in the face like this?”

Jongin trembles beneath him, eyes clenched shut tight, and he can picture it, the others looking, watching over him as Lu Han fucks him, and oh _god_ \--

His hips rock up instinctively for more, but the idea is so humiliating, being seen like this by anyone other than Lu Han, he doesn’t think he could even stand it, and yet, his body burns like never before because the thought is so good, so good, he doesn’t think he can last.

“Would you like that, Jonginnie?” Lu Han asks, voice so soft, and Jongin peers his eyes opens, vision a little glazed over from the constant press of Lu Han’s fingers against that spot inside him and the scenario that Lu Han’s creating in his mind. “I’d like that,” he says, and Jongin knows that he would, and somehow that makes him even hotter, the knowledge that Lu Han would find pleasure in fucking Jongin while someone watched, maybe Yifan, or Yixing, sitting on the other bed and staring.

“They can look but they can’t touch,” Lu Han says and his voice is all breathy now, too wrapped up in his own thoughts, and he pulls his fingers free from Jongin’s body, then pushes his cock in instead, and his nails leave hot red lines down Jongin’s chest as he reaches out to hold on.

Jongin arches up into the feeling and his breath is caught in his throat, coming out in a choked sort of sob as Lu Han fills him. Lu Han leans in, pushing Jongin’s knees to his chest to get in deeper, and Jongin gasps as Lu Han press his lips to the corner of his mouth and adds, “Because this is all mine.”

  
  
  


It takes over his mind, the days after that. He closes his eyes and he thinks about Lu Han fucking him, thinks about one of the other members standing beside him and watching. It doesn’t matter who it is - once it’s Baekhyun, eyes dark as he watches, beautiful fingers wrapped around his own dick as he jerks off to the sight of it, later it’s Zitao, who kneels beside Lu Han and presses his own fingers into Jongin alongside Lu Han’s own and Jongin that time comes so hard in his bed in the middle of the night, chest heaving and thighs sticky, and he lays awake for a long time afterward.

Only when he starts thinking about it when he’s awake does he realize maybe it’s a problem. He’s always been content with the way things are between him and Lu Han, but Lu Han’s voice continues to play in the back of his mind.

What if the others could see you like this?

Would you like that, Jonginnie?

Would you like that?

  
  
  


_Yes_ , he answers Lu Han, and himself, four days later, when Lu Han draws him into his lap and kisses him hard on the mouth while Chanyeol and Jongdae are in the room. They aren’t even paying attention, eyes glued to the screen as they play a videogame, but just the _knowledge_ that they’re there makes Jongin’s face burn in embarrassment and arousal spike in his belly.

  
  
  


Lu Han lets him go when he’s sufficiently flushed, patting him delightfully on the head and bounding off to torment Yifan when he walks by, and Jongin sits there half-hard and mortified, and he doesn’t understand why, when Chanyeol catches his gaze and asks if he’s okay, that all of this, being seen like this, turns him on so much.

“I would like it,” Jongin whispers to Lu Han, mind a little hazy as his body still comes down, and Lu Han is snuggling up beside him, drawing the covers up over their bodies.

“Like what?” Lu Han says and he sounds sleepy.

Jongin bites his lower lip and he stares at Lu Han’s face and he really is beautiful, Jongin thinks, not for the first time, but he’s most beautiful like this, with lips slightly swollen and cheeks still flushed, hair matted and damp against his forehead.

“Jongin?” Lu Han asks, blinking at him curiously, and his fingers as they flit across Jongin’s naked hip is so very distracting.

“That other night. What you said,” Jongin says in a rush, and already he’s feeling the heat burst in his cheeks from embarrassment because Jongin is so terrible at speaking and so terrible and telling Lu Han what he wants, and Jongin isn’t even sure if this is something he _wants_ , if it’s something that will _happen_ , if Lu Han would let it happen, but he words come tumbling out of his mouth anyway. “D-Doing this, when the others...when someone is watching.”

Lu Han stares at him for one long moment in which Jongin is ready to bolt out of bed in his humiliation, but then a big grin spreads across Lu Han’s face and he’s dragging Jongin closer. “ _Oh_ ,” he says, and he kisses Jongin fully, deeply, and he says nothing more than that.

Jongin thinks that’s the last of it. That nothing is going to become of this, but in hindsight, he thinks he should’ve known better. When it comes to Lu Han, he should definitely have known better.

  
  
  


Most of EXO-K have gone out shopping, and it’s only Chanyeol left in the dorm, and Jongin, on most days, can’t handle Chanyeol, and he definitely can’t handle Chanyeol on his _own_ , so he escapes to M’s dorm before Chanyeol catches him. Lu Han is spread across a couch reading a book, while Zitao and Yixing are intensely watching a Korean drama on the television. Yifan sits at the table with his laptop, and Jongin catches him playing a game of Angry Birds as he comes in.

Yifan nods at him, and Jongin walks straight over to Lu Han. He plucks the book out of Lu Han’s hands without preamble because sometimes he likes just being a brat, and Lu Han looks about ready to snap when he realizes it’s Jongin and not someone else.

“Hi,” he says, tugging Jongin down onto his lap with fingers hooked into the loops of his jeans.

“Hi,” Jongin replies and then Lu Han is kissing him, tongue swiping slow across his lips and into the heat of his mouth.

“No making out in front of everyone!” Yifan barks from the table, and Jongin immediately shudders, and he knows Lu Han can feel it.

“That’s not a rule,” Yixing chides, and Jongin can feel Yixing’s eyes on him and it makes his skin burn. “Besides, they’re cute.”

His amused tone doesn’t help Jongin’s case one bit, and he whimpers just this side of a whisper into Lu Han’s mouth, hips moving down against Lu Han’s thigh. Lu Han tightens his hands on Jongin’s waist, and he draws back to flick his eyes up at Jongin, and there’s an eternity there, where he seems to ask Jongin if it’s okay.

Jongin licks his lips and then nods, and Lu Han grabs the collar of his shirt and kisses him even harder.

“Ugh,” Jongin hears Yifan groan. “Lu Han, what the fuck, how do you expect me to concentrate when you--”

“You’re just playing Angry Birds anyway, don’t deny it,” Lu Han says, cutting across him, and he smiles up at Jongin before turning towards the others. Yixing is staring at them curiously still, while Zitao’s attention remains on the television. Yifan is glaring, but Lu Han doesn’t seem fazed. “You can stay. We’re not telling you to leave.” His smile grows broader and he dips his fingers up under Jongin’s shirt. “Besides, Jongin wants you to stay. Don’t you, Jongin?”

At the sound of Jongin’s name, Zitao turns, looking up in surprise to find Jongin there, and Jongin feels the weight of his gaze along with Yixing’s and Yifan’s, and his heart is beating so fast now, he wonders how it hasn’t yet burst its way out of his chest. He nods, again, and Lu Han beams.

“See?” he says, pushing his hands up Jongin’s stomach, up his chest, dragging his shirt along with him until Jongin instinctively raises his arms and lets Lu Han pull it off completely. “He likes this.”

“N-No,” Jongin breathes, because it’s not that he likes it, it’s that he can’t help it, can’t help the way it makes his skin flush red, his heart race loudly in his ears like drums, his fingers clenching tight into fists at his sides as he feels his arousal build in the pit of his belly.

“No?” Lu Han says, raising a brow. “Are you sure?” He drags one finger down the center of Jongin’s chest, nail digging into the skin and leaving a red line in its wake and Jongin hisses out a breath through clenched teeth. “Look at how hot you are for it already.”

“Lu Han,” Yifan says, and his voice sounds slightly out of breath. He walks around the table towards them, and Jongin catches the stern set of his jaw, but his eyes are curious and bright and...he’s not completely opposed. “Knock it off, this isn’t nice.”

Lu Han just laughs, and with his lips pressed close to Jongin’s stomach, the heat of his breath makes Jongin’s whole body shudder again. “Relax, duizhang,” he says lightly. “You’re not gonna disappoint Jongin, are you? Not when he wants it so bad.”

Yifan closes his mouth and says nothing, and Jongin’s pretty sure that if he wasn’t even the slightest bit interested, he would already have left. Lu Han clearly thinks the same, because suddenly he’s pushing Jongin off of him and Jongin’s eyes widen as he stands awkwardly, half-naked, in the middle of their living area, four sets of eyes on him.

“Undress,” Lu Han tells him in a voice that he only uses in the bedroom, and it makes a jolt of pleasure run down Jongin’s spine. He looks over his shoulder at him, and Lu Han just sits on the end of the couch, leaning back against the cushions with a smile on his face and seriousness in his eyes. When Jongin doesn’t move, he says, “Well?”

Jongin’s face burns in shame as he slowly undoes the buckle of his belt, then eases the zipper of his jeans down. He’s done this in front of Lu Han before, while Lu Han would lie on his bed and watch, subtly palm himself through his briefs, but this time it’s different, this time it’s much worse, because it’s not just Lu Han, who Jongin knows inside and out, who Jongin is and always has been comfortable with.

Now, there’s the weight of Yifan’s gaze, and his eyes are intense, watching the way he looks over everyone, leader-like, scrutinizing his every move. He’s clenching his fingers into the sides of his slacks, and that’s enough to tell Jongin that, despite the hard, stoic expression on his face, that he’s actually, maybe, enjoying this even if he doesn’t approve.

Yixing looks the most at ease, leaning back against the other couch much the way Lu Han sits, legs spread apart just a bit, and he’s just watching like this is completely normal, like Jongin usually strips naked in front of him. He smirks when he catches Jongin’s eyes, and it makes Jongin swallow thickly.

Zitao’s the only one who hasn’t said anything since Jongin walked in, and he’s tense where he’s sitting by Yixing, but curious. His eyes trail up and down Jongin’s skin as he steps out of his jeans, and then his underwear, biting his lower lip into his mouth at the chill that greets his heated skin. Zitao is the least intimidating out of the four of them because Jongin knows Zitao pretty well, too, and they may have, in the beginning, exchanged kisses and messy handjobs when Jongin would stay after to help him out with the choreo in the practice rooms.

“Good boy,” Lu Han says, and Jongin jumps a little because he’s closer now than before, standing right behind him and speaking into his ear over his shoulder, and Jongin didn’t even hear him move. Lu Han scratches fingernails down his back and Jongin catches the sight of a smirk on his face as he shivers into the touch. He presses a kiss to the back of Jongin’s neck, at the highest bump of his spine, and Jongin sighs, eyes falling shut, and it’s so much better like this, when he can’t see, when he can’t accidentally meet Yifan’s eyes and enjoy the way his body burns.

Like this, it’s not as much, the humiliation doesn’t weigh him down. He can still feel their gazes on him, on him and Lu Han, together, as Lu Han’s hands wander up around his body and along his ribs, fingers nudging at hardened nipples. He’s touching Jongin everywhere except where he really, really fucking wants to be touched. He’s fully erect now, straining against his abs, and it’s all just from being watched like this, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard before in his life.

When Lu Han’s teeth bite down into his shoulder, he cries out, eyes popping back open. Lu Han grins at him over his shoulder and Jongin licks his lips, and Lu Han’s eyes follow the swipe of his tongue before he’s closing the space and kissing him again. And this is familiar, this isn’t embarrassing, not really, because the heat of Lu Han’s mouth and the flick of his tongue, that’s something Jongin knows. The others might still be watching, but the kiss offsets that, and Jongin relaxes into it as much as he can.

It doesn’t last long though, the angle a little too awkward to keep making out like this, and suddenly Lu Han’s pulling away, turning Jongin back around and wrapping a hand around his cock without preamble. Jongin groans loudly, from deep in his lungs, and the sound not only makes Lu Han push his hips against his ass, the rough denim a trill of pain and pleasure, but pulls a gasp from Zitao, too. When Jongin looks over, he’s got a hand loosely cupping the bulge in the front of his sweats and Jongin feels a sudden burst of power. Despite being completely under Lu Han’s control, he realizes that he has a little bit of control over the other three.

Lu Han strokes him slowly, agonizing slow, really, fingers in a loose circle around his dick and god it’s not enough, and Lu Han knows it. He groans again, leaning back into Lu Han’s body, head dropping back onto Lu Han’s houlder and exposing the slope of his throat.

“Oh,” he thinks he hears Yixing say, sounding somewhere between amazed and intrigued, and he flushes again, wondering how he must look to them, put on display like this with Lu Han’s hands on him. It makes his toes curl into the carpet, chest tight as his pulse accelerates, and he can feel the heat of a blush spreading down across his chest.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Lu Han says, so fucking pleased, so proud, like Jongin is some kind of prize that he’s showing off. His cheeks burn and he reaches a hand around to grip onto Lu Han’s thigh, giving him something to ground himself to because everything else around him feels like it’s falling apart.

"Lu Han," he gasps, as Lu Han kisses across from one shoulder to the other.

"What do you want, Jonginnie?" Lu Han asks, and Jongin is surprised he even gets a say.

He swallows thickly because oh god there's so much he wants he doesn't even know where to start. He wants Lu Han to touch him, he wants his fingers to stretch him open, wants to watch as Yixing and Zitao and Yifan fall apart on front of him, wants Lu Han to fuck him hard as they drink up the sight of it, wants to see their faces as he comes.

And at the same time it’s all too much, the heavy gaze of the others on his skin, clawing at him like too-sharp fingernails. He craves it and shies away from it at the same time, the shame curling in his stomach because he can't believe he's doing this, standing naked in front of his own band members and oh god, what will happen, later, when this is over, how will Jongin even look any one of them in the eye?

"Shhh, Jongin," Lu Han says, like he can read Jongin’s mind, "stop thinking." He strokes his fingers up and down Jongin’s cock faster now, fingers gripping tighter. "Tell me - tell _us_ \- what you want."

"I-I want, I want you to touch me," he gasps out, and he drops his gaze, stares at Lu Han’s slim fingers around his cock than at anyone's faces.

"I am touching you," Lu Han says, squeezing Jongin’s cock a bit and drawing a whine from Jongin’s lips, and a low groan from what must be Yifan. Jongin flicks his gaze up at him, sees that he's already worked open his pants and has a hand shoved down the front.

"No," Jongin says quickly, "no, I mean. I want you to _touch_ me." His cheeks are flaming and he hears Yixing’s slight chuckle, tiny quip of, “Always so bad with words, Jongin?"

It makes Lu Han laugh, too, and he says, petting Jongin’s hair with his free hand almost affectionately, “You have no idea,” and Jongin really wants the ground to open up under him and drag him away. He doesn’t think he can take much more if this. "Come on Jongin, be good and tell me what you want."

"More, I want more," he hisses unable to really even think anymore, not with Lu Han stoking him even faster, thumb brushing over the tip and swiping the precome that's pooled there over the head. Not when he feels nearly delirious with pleasure and embarrassment, a strange combination that's made him harder and more aroused than ever.

"More, huh?" Lu Han asks. "Do you want me to put my fingers in you, stretch you open while they watch?"

Jongin nods with his whole head, bangs flopping into his eyes, and he hears Zitao hiss off to his right, looking on attentively. He can't meet his eyes, and instead looks down at the floor. He whines when Lu Han lets him go, pulling away, and he turns to look to see where he’s going, feeling disoriented without Lu Han’s body pressed up behind him.

In what feels like the longest, most humiliating moment of Jongin’s life, Lu Han walks out of the room towards his own, and Jongin stands there in the middle of the dorm completely naked with a raging erection. He tries to cover himself up, the embarrassment that he had been slowly getting used to coming back full-force, and his face feels hot under the stares of Yixing, Yifan and Zitao.

“You can relax, Jongin,” Yixing tells him softly, and Jongin looks up at him incredulously, wondering how anyone could relax in this kind of situation, and Yixing is just smiling at him, entirely unfazed by any of this.

“I _am_ relaxed,” he bites out spitefully, even though it’s clear that he’s not, and Yifan is the one to laugh beside him, looking on with amusement. He’s still got a hand slowly stroking himself, and Jongin can just see the tip of his dick peeking out from his jeans, and Jongin licks his lips slowly as he stares, the low burn in his skin shameful because it must be obvious what he wants, now.

He hears the soft creak of the couch, sees Yixing stand up from the corner of his eyes, and he’s stepping forward toward Jongin until Jongin has to turn to look at him before going crosseyed. “If that’s what you want, why didn’t you say so?” Yixing says, and he’s undoing the button on the top of his jeans.

Before Jongin can even answer, Lu Han is back, and he’s pushing Yixing away with a glare. “You can look,” he says in a low, angry voice Jongin rarely ever hears from him, and it sends shiver after shiver of pleasure straight to his cock, “but you can’t touch. Those are the rules.”

“You made that up just now,” Yixing accuses, but he backs off, and Jongin isn’t sure how to tell Lu Han that he doesn’t mind, that fuck, if he’s going to be standing here naked like this, he could at least _do_ something to ease the embarrassment.

Instead he keeps quiet and it’s probably a good thing, anyway, because suddenly Lu Han’s yanking him down to his knees, stepping up behind him again. Jongin just barely hears the familiar flip of a cap before Lu Han is pressing two cold, slicked fingers between his legs.

“Oh my god,” Jongin breathes, spreading his knees apart a little to accommodate, leaning forward onto a hand that he presses flat against the carpet, and he gasps as Lu Han’s fingers crook inside the way he knows Jongin likes it.

“Come here,” Lu Han says, winding an arm around Jongin’s stomach and dragging him back until Jongin was leaning against Lu Han’s chest, legs spread open, and there was no way that they couldn’t see, that they couldn’t see the push and curl of Lu Han’s fingers pressing into his ass like this, and _fuck_ , Jongin doesn’t think he can take this.

“I--” he gasps again, his whole body thrumming in a pleasure he’s never quite experienced, the mix of Lu Han’s fingers inside him and the heat of everyone’s gazes on him as he’s being stretched open just about too much to bear. He wants to fight away, hide himself, hide the burning flush that’s spilling down his chest.

“Come on,” Lu Han says, pulling his fingers out to squeeze more lube onto them. He slips them back in slowly, one by one, and says, “Open up for me, Jongin, let them see how good you look like this.”

Jongin just whimpers around his knuckles, eyes starting to glaze over from the constant pressure as Lu Han grips his thigh with his other hand and pulls his legs apart a little further. When he adds a third finger inside him, Jongin moans, the sound feeling like it’s been ripped out of him, and he hates that he can’t block out Yifan’s soft laughter.

“What a pretty voice,” Yixing comments, and Jongin shivers from the breathlessness of his voice, and he turns in his direction, sees that Yixing’s finally pulled his own cock from his pants that are bunched awkwardly around his thighs, and he’s fisting himself quickly. Jongin feels flushed when Yixing meets his gaze, and the fierceness there tells Jongin that, out of the three of them, Yixing’s the one who is never going to let Jongin live this down.

He only looks away when Lu Han’s fingers push in further, hooking inside just right and brushing up against his prostate. His thighs tremble, muscles clenching tight around Lu Han’s fingers, and Lu Han whispers dirty words into his ears, asking him to open up more so they can see, so they’ll know just good of a boy Jongin is, telling him how beautiful he looks, skin all red from embarrassment and lips swollen from biting down on them. And Jongin cries out brokenly, eyes squeezed shut tight, the prickling of tears lingering behind them, and he rocks his hips up into Lu Han’s fingers, wanting more, wanting so much more, no longer caring about how humiliating this is because the need to come is so incredibly overwhelming.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” Jongin sobs, as Lu Han releases his leg to wrap his hands around his dick, and the double stimulation makes Jongin feel like he’s being eaten alive.

“Do you want to come?” Lu Han asks conversationally, and Jongin doesn’t know how he’s able to keep his cool like this, not when he can feel Lu Han’s own hardness pressing up against his ass.

“Yes,” Jongin says, blinking open his eyes that are now bleary with unshed tears, and he cranes his head to the side to look at Lu Han, body trembling at the clear hunger in his eyes, and that, if anything, only makes Jongin hotter.

“Do you want them to see you come?” Lu Han says, leaning forward to ghost his lips across Jongin’s.

And Jongin nods helplessly, replies, “Yes, _please_ , Lu Han--” his words turning into a moan as Lu Han’s fingers jab up against that spot inside him again, at the same time he rubs his thumb over and over across the head of his cock, and he is so hard, so ready to come now he can taste the sweetness of release on the very tip of his tongue and--

Jongin practically screams as he comes, shaking from the tips of his finger down all the way to his toes that scramble for some sense of purchase on the carpet beneath his feet. His body arches back into Lu Han’s embrace, head thrown back as pleasure hits him like never before, and, through it all, he can feel the heavy, hot gazes of Zitao and Yifan and Yixing, staring at him as he comes in thick streaks across his chest and Lu Han’s fingers.

“Fuck,” he thinks he hears Zitao swear, but he can’t be sure in the dizziness of his own mind, and it doesn’t help that Lu Han is still curling his fingers inside of him, pushing through the resistance of his body and making Jongin wince and squirm in overstimulation, but at the same time he cants his hips down to meet him.

Lu Han presses kisses down the side of his neck, whispers, “You did so well, Jongin,” and that makes a blush bloom across his face.

Jongin blinks at him, unable to say anything because his throat feels raw and words are just jumbled up in his mind in a haze of bliss, and he tries to pull away from Lu Han, who is still touching him. He can’t take anymore, there’s no way, and he knows Lu Han well enough to know that he would try.

“Not yet,” Lu Han says, holding him in place, and Jongin tries to resist, but in his sated state there’s only so much he can do, not to mention he doesn’t think he could stand up right now even if he tried. Instead he sags back against Lu Han’s chest, and Lu Han uncurls his fingers from Jongin’s spent dick and trails them up along his abs, light and teasing. “We can’t leave our audience dissatisfied, now, can we?”

Jongin peers at him questioningly, but Lu Han’s staring off over at Yixing, and they exchange what seems like a silent conversation, and suddenly Yixing is on his feet, stepping up to Jongin much like before, but now that Jongin is on his knees, he has to tilt his head back to look up at him. Lu Han’s fingers fist into Jongin’s hair and he tugs his head back even further, exposing the sweat-slicked skin of his throat, and in the next second Jongin realizes what’s about to happen before it does.

Yixing comes across his throat, groaning low as he jerks himself to completion, hot white threads slipping down to pool into the hollow of Jongin’s clavicle. He gasps loudly, feels his cheeks burn again because this, this was never something he expected, and he wonders how Yixing even knew, wonders if, perhaps, Lu Han had him, told all of them, about these plans long before Jongin even came in.

It doesn’t matter though, and Jongin just licks his lips as Yixing finishes and steps away, returning to his seat without a word, but he looks on at Jongin with a growing smirk that makes Jongin’s heart thump loudly in his ears. He doesn’t get a chance to rest after that, because suddenly it’s Zitao standing in front of him, looking down at Jongin with dark, dark eyes, and maybe Jongin was wrong, before, because like this, on his knees with Zitao looming above him, he does look incredibly intimidating.

He reaches out and tilts Jongin’s jaw down and Jongin just catches him stroking himself off in a few deft tugs before he’s coming, too, release catching on Jongin’s lips and chin. Jongin blinks up at him, and watches the rise and fall of Zitao's adam's apple as he swallows thickly, and he's staring down at Jongin in a mix of confusion and amazement, the kind of look he gets when Jongin says something to him in Korean and he only makes out half of it.

"Wow," Zitao says softly, reaching out to brush the pad of his thumb across the mess on Jongin's lips and Jongin gasps, sucks his thumb into his mouth, tongue curling around and licking off the come.

Jongin doesn't mind this at all, but before he has the chance to ask for more, Yifan joins them, pressing a hand to Zitao's shoulder. Zitao turns to him and then backs away, collapsing onto the couch beside Yixing and dropping his head onto Yixing's lap. Yixing smiles at him, pets his hand through his hair.

Yifan slides a hand into Jongin's hair to tug his attention back to him, and Yifan looks pretty fucking wrecked, jeans undone and tight white button-down clinging to his chest, the top few buttons undone from the heat coursing through his body. He mimics Zitao's gesture, sliding his hand down from Jongin's hair to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing over the fullness of Jongin's upper lip, and Jongin meets his eyes, then drops his gaze to his dick, held loose between his fingers. He swallows, and the urge is there, again, just like earlier, to take Yifan into his mouth and suck him off, and Yifan seems to remember, too, because in the next moment he's pressing the tip to Jongin's lips.

Jongin sucks him in silently, and he expects Lu Han to stop him, to yank his head back or something, but instead he hears a harsh intake of breath behind him, and he figures maybe Lu Han doesn't care so much about that rule anymore. He shifts slightly to look, and it's clear that Lu Han approves, watching with a fiery look in his eyes and his mouth slightly open in amazement as Jongin takes Yifan's dick into his mouth. He laves his tongue down the sensitive skin, loves the way that it pulls a deep, deep groan from Yifan's throat and his fingers tighten into Jongin's hair. Jongin swallows around him as Yifan gently pushes his head further onto him, and Jongin just takes in more, and his face burns as Lu Han leans into his ear to ask him how he tastes.

Yifan stares at him like he wants an answer but Jongin could never say, instead draws back to flick his tongue across the slit at the head, licking up the bitter precome before drawing him into his mouth again. And he can feel Yifan is close, cock twitching hot and heavy on Jongin's tongue, and his hand in Jongin's hair almost painful, now. Jongin groans as Yifan thrusts into his mouth, pressing up against the back of his throat, and Jongin quickly reaches out to grab Yifan's hips to have something to hold onto.

"So good," Yifan hisses, and Lu Han leans against Jongin, kissing the soft spot behind Jongin's right ear, and he pulls one of Jongin's hands from Yifan's hip to wrap around his cock instead. Jongin is too distracted to properly jerk him off but it doesn't seem like Lu Han really cares, rolling his hips into Jongin's fist instinctively.

"Oh, _shit_ ," Yifan says, then, and Jongin struggles to pull back because Yifan is nearly choking him, "I'm gonna--"

"Come on his face, too," Lu Han says, his voice sharp like an order, and Jongin feels his face heat up again just from the implication, and then it's happening - Yifan groaning deeply as he yanks Jongin away, tugs once, twice, at this dick and comes onto Jongin's flushed, mortified face, his head tilted back and eyes fluttering shut as his shoulders tremble in his pleasure.

Jongin shudders from the sticky streaks that paint his mouth and the bridge of his nose, and his chest heaves from the excessive pounding of his heart. he hears, rather than feels, Lu Han coming apart beside him, his own slim fingers clasped over Jongin’s on his dick and guiding his hand up and down until he reaches his peak, too, and comes tumbling over.

The silence in the room afterwards is almost as humiliating as anything that Jongin has actually done thus far, because even in the quiet, sated bliss, he can feel everyone still staring at him. He just quickly wants to redress and leave, but he still doesn’t think he can move, yet, so instead he collapses back against Lu Han, who welcomes him happily, arms sliding around his waist and turning him so he can catch his lips with his own.

Jongin hears the others shuffling off to the side, sure that they’ve decided they’ve had enough and are leaving, and Jongin’s glad they don’t say anything. He’s positive that the next few days, weeks, maybe even _months_ will be torture because he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to look or talk to any one of them without remembering all of this.

Someone ruffles his hair as they pass and Jongin’s pretty sure it’s Yixing, but Lu Han won’t let him go long enough to find out. When they do part, Jongin feels just as flushed as before, and Lu Han is staring at him like he’s something particularly amazing which doesn’t help at all.

“What?” he snaps, flustered.

“That was hot,” Lu Han says, and he drags Jongin up to his feet, linking their hands and leading him down to the shower. “We should do that again.”

Jongin shivers under the cold water, looks into Lu Han’s hopeful eyes, and sighs. “Just...just let me recover from this time, first, okay?” he pleads, and Lu Han laughs happily but makes no promises.


End file.
